Bella's wolves
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: B is a shape shifter who lives with Wolves after her Mum,Dad left her in the woods.what happen when B goes forks high,meets the cullens will they find out bella's secret or will she keep her secret? full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Bella's wolves

Bella is a shape shifter who lives with Wolves after her Mum and Dad left her in the woods when they were moving she is 14 years old in Wolf years and 18 for ever in human years. What will happen when the Cullen's arrive will they find out her secret or will she succeed in keeping it?

Suki (wolf) – Bella's(Shape Shifter) little sister and San's (wolf) older sister

Kyoki (wolf) – Bella's (Shape Shifter) little brother and San's (wolf) older sister

Maro (wolf)- Bella, San's, Suki's, Ellie and Kyoki's Mum

Bella (Shape Shifter)– Maro daughter Suki, San, Ellie and Kyoki sister

Ellie (starts of as a human, will find out later in the story if she has been changed into something else)-Maro's daughter Suki and Kyoki big sister, Bella's little sister and San's older sister (does not know that she has another sister)

Carlisle Cullen- vampire-mate – Esme Cullen- vampire

Esme Cullen- vampire-mate- Carlisle Cullen- vampire

Jasper Hale- Vampire –mate- ? - ?

?-?- mate-Jasper-vampire

Alice Cullen- vampire – mate - Ashitaka Hale-vampire (Ashitaka is Jaspers Brother)

Ashitaka Hale- vampire- mate- Alice Cullen-vampire

Rosalie Hale- vampire- mate- Emmett Cullen-vampire

Edward Cullen-vampire-mate – ?-?

Jasper, Rosalie and Ashitaka are posing as triplets

Emmett, Alice and Edward are posing as brothers and sister

Ellie is Bella's little Sister and Suki and Kyoki older sister Ellie was left in the woods with her sister Bella. She was one and Bella was two and Ellie was seven years old when she was kidnapped.

Bella and her Sister were left in the woods because their parents never wanted them so when they moved their mum dropped them off in the woods.

They were found my Maro who raised them. Bella turned out to be a shape shifter and Ellie was human but when Ellie was seven she was kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's wolves

I woke up before my family well I thought I did my little sister Suki was up.

Well you are probably wondering how I could hunt simple I'm a shape shifter.

I can shape shift into any animal I want but I spend most of my time in my Wolf form.

I was just about to leave when I heard

"Bella!"

I turned around to see who called me and I turned around and I replied

"Yes!"

"Where are you going?"

She asked, cocking her head to the side

"I am going hunting Suk's do you want to come with me?"

"Sure why not"

We went hunting and the time we got back from hunting Maro and Kyoki were up.

"San were have you and Suki been?"

Growled my Mum

"Hunting mum were else I am going to go?"

I replied, dropping what we had caught and shrugging my shoulders

"Well you could have gone missing"

"GRR...MUM…GRR…WE...GRR...ARE… GRR…FINE…GRR!"

"San don't growl at me!"

Mum snarled, showing her teeth and lying low.

"Sorry mum I'll tell you next time"

"Sorry I already have lost a daughter!"

Mum whined, flattening her ears back

"Mum I Miss Ellie too. I will find her and bring her home"

I snarled, baring my teeth and pulling my upper lip back.

"No!"

my mum snarled showing her teeth and pulling her upper lip back

"MOTHER…GRR….WETHER….YOU….LIKE…IT…OR…GRR…NOT..I…WIL-L….FIND…ELLIE!"

"GRR…FINE. Just don't get yourself hurt."

She replied, turning away.

"Mum I will be fine I will always come back to you, Suki and Kyoki! I love you all o.k.?"

She huffs and then she said

"All right but just come back love you too!"

"You need to go get ready for your first day of school"

She said after a while

"Do I have to mum?"

I whined, flattening my ears back and doing cub eyes

She nearly gave in but she turned away and said

"Yes. Oh and there is a coven of vegetarian vampires that go to your school so be careful"

She warned, licking my ear.

"O.K. Mum I will."

I sighed I did not want to go to school because that would mean I would have to deal with anoying humans and vampires another reason I did not want to go to school is because any day now my mum is going to have another pup.

Well we don't know how many pups there will be I am not bothered about how many pups Maro has I just want my new brother and sister to be healthy. I changed back into human form and said goodbye to Kyoki, Suki and mum.

Then I changed into my red tailed hawk morph and I flew to my home that I own so the humans don't get suspicious I leave the back door unlocked so I could get in. When I got to my house I flew around the back and when I knew nobody could see me I changed to a human.

I started cooking some breakfast and left it cooking while I went upstairs had a shower and got dressed then had breakfast after I had breakfast I went outside got in my truck while it moves slow I like it it is a good truck it gets me to were I want to go.

I drove to forks high and looked around for a space to park my truck when I got out I noticed everybody staring at me I walked into a building and I went up to the front desk and I said

"Hi I am Bella swan can I have my timetable please?"

I asked, trying to be sweet

"Oh you're Isabella we have been waiting for you!"

Said the receptionist, actually looking interested.

"Bella"

I corrected, internally rolling my eyes. Great a town were they know everything about me. Aren't I lucky?

As I walked down the corridor a boy with greasy looking hair came up to me and said

"Hi I'm Eric, you must be Isabella"

He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it

"Bella"

I corrected AGAIN! How many times would I have to do that before people realised I hated being called Isabella?

"What you got now?"

He asked, walking next to me.

"Drama, Building six"

"Well I'm in building four but I will take you there any way!" He said, basically bouncing up to the ceiling

"Thank you!"

I said, not really meaning it.

**Authors note: What did you think was it good/bad? Please review and I will be very happy. Please read my other stories as well thanks. **

**- Edward and Bella rule x – (Lydia)**


	3. Chapter 3

As we were walking Eric kept talking I just muttered the odd word now and again. I would really try to be nice but nice was not in my nature.

Well what did you expect? Me to be nice kind and loving? Because if you did! I have one thing to say!

You have to be blinking joking me! I was raised by wolves I am not human any more I am wolf all though I act human and look human! I will never be human ever again!

He probably thought I was shy! Ha Ha! Shy my bottom! I am not shy I do not like talking to annoying humans!

He looked like was was going to going to bounce away I tried to suppress the need to roll my eyes but I sadly failed!

We arrived at the classroom and he said

"we are here now"

"Thank you"

I said letting a little bit of gratitude slip into my voice. That is as nice as I'm going to be to them then hopefully they would get the message and that message is leave me the hell alone!

Oh well I would act a little bit nicer to them at the moment seeing as they are just trying to welcome me. So do not go asking if I will be nicer to them!

Because I have all ready said that I would really try and be nice to them! Unless they really annoy me other wise I will be a nice as I can to them!

I was broken out of my thoughts by Eric speaking to a teacher this is what I heard

"Mrs Weldon this is Isabella swan she is new here"

"Welcome to drama Isabella"

Mrs Weldon said

"Bella please I hate Isabella!"

I told the teacher

Gees if I hear Isabella one more time I swear I am going to scream that my name is BELLA not ISABELLA! I really hate correcting everybody I would be glad if one single person in this school could call me Bella.

Without calling me Isabella or being told to call me Bella then I might be a little bit happier than I am at the moment!

Drama was all right I made a friend who is shy and she is called Angela she is sweet for a human I would not mind having her as a friend!

Yes I know you are properly wondering if I am all right because I wanted a human as a friend and I said I hate humans! So if you are not thinking that then what the heck are you thinking?

Angela is nice I really wished I could share all my secrets with her but I can not because it would open a door to a world she never new existed and I would hate for her to learn about vampires she should have a happy life with her family.

With out having to worry that something is going to sneak up on you or when you have to kill another vampire because your town is in danger! I could not be that mean to her. I would not want her to learn about vampires because is the Volturi find out she would be killed or changed.

But little did I know something would happen and Angela would be apart of the supernatural.

The bell rang and Angela asked me what I had next and I told her

"history in c block"

"I will take you there!"

Angela walked me to history and I caught the scent of two vampires oh well there is not a lot I can do about it Maro did warn me that there would be vampires at this school. So long as they leave me along everything will be fine.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Angela saying

"Miss. Boson this is Bella she is new here"

"Ah Bella please take a seat next to Ashitaka Hale and Alice Cullen".

Oh great I have to sit next to the vampires oh well there is not a lot I can do. It not like they can do anything unless they kill the whole class what I do not think they would do that.

I sat down next to Ashitaka Hale then the pixy looking vampire started speaking to me

"hi your Bella I am Alice Cullen and this is Ashitaka Hale"

Though I did not want to talk to them I replied as kindly has I could

"Nice to meet you Alice, you to Ashitaka "

Ashitaka looked like he was in pain oh well there is nothing that I can do to him that will help him. Well there is one thing I could do! But I do not think he would agree because that involves killing him and I am sure that the other members of his `family` would not be very happy with me.

If they found out it was me what would they do to me? Kill me? Keep me prisoner? I do not know and I do not want to find out. I only kill red eyes! I wonder if Ellie would be in there family? I really hope so all though I do not want her to be a vampire. But if she was I would want her to be a vegetarian vampire because they are better and nicer than red eye vampires (human drinkers).

Hope you liked it please review thanks and please read some of my other stories Edward and Bella rule x


	4. Chapter 4

The bell went and the vampires got up quickly but not to quickly! They just got up a little bit faster than a human would I do not think anybody noticed apart from me I only noticed because I am a shape shifter and I know there secret! The humans tend to stay way from them its instinct, they know deep down that there different.

They hopefully would never find out that I know there secret.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice asking what I had next and I replied

"English"

and she replied

"cool me to I will show you the way!"

The black haired vampire called Ashitaka glared at her and said something at a speed that humans would not understand what they were saying! Well I understood what he was saying he said

"Alice are you crazy we do not get involved with humans for a good reason"!

Well I am not surprised he said that but Alice just shrugged him off.

"Come on Bella just ignore Ashitaka he is just being a moody pots today!"

we walked to English in silence it was a comfortable silence well apart for the stairs from other students which made it a little uncomfortable but we did not pay any attention to the stares!

Well what do you expect the Cullen's usually keep them selves to there selves and then the school see's one of the Cullen's walking with somebody from outside of there family!

When we had got to English I noticed that Ashitaka had gone to another lesson so I only had one vampire to sit next to oh well maybe I could try and be friendly.

I know they are vampires but they do hunt animals that is better than hunting humans! So I well have a little bit of compassion for them!

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice talking to the teacher

"Mrs. Massey this is Bella swan she is new here!"

"Ah Isabella welcome please take a seat by Alice"

I had to ground my teeth together in order to stop me from yelling out

"MY NAME IS NOT ISABELLA ITS BELLA!"

I just smiled sweetly at the teacher.

Then I went and sat down next to Alice! The lesson passed quickly nearing the end of the lesson Alice went to a trance and her eyes glazed over. I shook her and shook her I kept calling her name but nothing happened then after a couple of seconds she came back to normal and said

"sorry Bella it happens all the time!"

I could tell that was part of the truth but not all of it.

So we have a gifted vampire in there coven I wonder if there is any more gifted vampires in there coven. Well so long as I can keep my secret safe then I do not care about gifted vampires. It's not like I am going to fall in love with one of them! Well little did I know how wrong I was going to be!

It was surprising o.k. to sit next to a vampire! If she was not a vampire and I was not a shape shifter not that I mined being a shifter I really don't but it can make thing complicated. Alice is a nice girl even for a vampire.

Maybe I could try and be a lot nicer and maybe be friend with them! No I am not going soft it's just be easier so if they do find out my secret all though I do not want them to if I ever needed help with things humans could not do it would make life simple.

Alice p.o.v

The new girl smells weird she does not smell human she smells more like and animal and what is weird I can not see the future around her. She is not a werewolf because she does not smell like one. Werewolves smell like wet dogs and they live in La push.

I wonder what she is because she looks human! But does not smell human so I wonder is she is something like the werewolves in la push! Maybe she is a proper werewolf no she could not be that because there are no proper werewolves left they have all been killed !

Also what worries me is that

Ashitaka p.o.v

This girl confused me she seems worried about something and nervous but I think she knows our secret that we are vampires but what I am confused about is why she is not calling on us about it and why she is not screaming and running away from us she is putting up with us and trying to be polite not lust to us but to everybody apart from Angela I am glad that she is being nice to Angela.

Because Angela is a nice, quite shy girl and deserves somebody to be her friend I only hope that Bella does not hurt her all though she might be dangerous I

Bella p.o.v

Alice and Ashitaka seem to be thinking about something well I hope they are not thinking about killing me because I can not allow it also my family will not allow me to be killed we would risk our secret to save my life.

I need to stop drifting off into my thoughts it is very rude to Angela. Ha rude my ass! Well I did say I would try and be nice to the students well may be not the boys because they are a pain because of there hormones! Wait I am sorry for the rude expression. Hold no wait I am not sorry for my expression he he!

I broke out of my thoughts

"sorry Angela"

"its o.k. Bella!"

we went to our next lesson P.E we walked together and since it was my first day I get to sit out aww I was looking forward to doge ball throwing balls at the annoying boys.

Oh just my look vampires in my class oh well not a lot I can do about that I can not go up to the teacher and say

`sir I can not be in your class because there a vampires in this class` ha-ha that would be funny not like I would do that I probably would be killed or thrown into an Asylum

gee I some how do not think that a family of wolves could come and break me out he-he I would love to see that not!

The bell ended and Angela and I went to lunch oh joy notice the sarcasm the one thing that I am not looking forward to is all the hormonal boys err… somebody blinking save me or I swear I will kill my self not I could not do that to my mum.

All though I could make it look like I have died nope can not do than ether looks like I am just going to have to put up with it as well as the stares form people but pretty soon that would all die down.

We sat down at a table in the middle of the lunch room and Angela introduce me to all her friends. Lunch went quickly managed to answer most of there question truthfully.

I am sure the vampires know I am lying but oh well what can I do I can not stop my heart from beating dead fast when I tell a lie.

When we got there was only one seat left next to Edward Cullen the vampire oh well I have to be nice. Angela spook to the teacher who I found out is called Mr banner

"This is Bella swan she is new here"

"welcome Isabella please take a seat next to Edward!"

Err again with Isabella I think the vampire Edward noticed I did not like being called Bella. I sat down next to Edward and he introduced him self as Edward Cullen.

He is a perfect gentleman no wait what I am confused why I am thinking nice thoughts about vampire.

I said as politely as I could

"nice to meet you I am Bella swan"

We got on with the work then Edward asked me

"why do you not like being called Isabella"

there is two answers for this but I could only give him one answer! I replied

"It is too formal!"

the other reason is my parents use to call me Isabella from what I had been told by Maro.

The Bell went for the end of the lesson and was very so grateful I needed to hunt after being with vampires all day!

I went out to the car park and headed to the forest when nobody was near I shifted into my red tail hawk form and I flew until I was near the den. I landed on the ground and shifted back to human then to wolf.

It is going to be a full moon tomorrow night so that would mean my whole family well nearly whole family would come out together and we would play fight hunt and howl to the moon I could not wait for night time to come.

I caught a sent of some elks so I decide to hunt and kill to off them for my family so I hunted them and when they were dead I dragged them of to the den.

When I had got in the den I was pounced on by Suki. The first thing she said is

"Bella I missed you"

I could not help but laugh a wolfey laugh and I licked her behind her ear and told her that

"I missed her to!"

my mum is asleep but my brother Kyoki came out and we play fighted till Maro woke up and then we ate the elks I caught then Maro went to sleep because she had been looking after Kyoki and Suki all day also she had to hunt for them and she could not leave them alone so she had to take them with her and keep an eye on them and had to make sure there were no vampires near.

I decided to let Kyoki come out of the den so I made sure he was up and Suki came along to I decided to teach them how to hunt Suki learnt fairly quickly so did Kyoki they were o.k.

But It would take a while before they could hunt probably. The next thing I showed them was what do to under a vampire attack. I did not want them to kill vampires but if they ever need to kill vampires then they will be able to protect them selves but they need experience.

But no mater how much the experience would help them I am not going to go find vampires for them to kill because anything could go wrong the vampires could be visiting the Cullen's or just passing threw.

If we just started killing vampires then we would be just as the vampires that kill and torturer for fun we only kill vampires if we need to we don't randomly kill vampires fun fun

I then told them only kill them if they are going to kill humans and they are red eyes unless they were visiting the Cullen's or they were just passing threw so we would watch them and if they were going to harm a human we would then step in until then there was not much to do.

It's not like they would be fighting vampires any time soon they were far too young and if Maro had it her way they would not even allow to train or learn about the vampires.

Maro was only protecting her babies she could not bear to looses another child all though I do not see that happening it could happen and she would be truly upset and I do not think we could look her in the eyes if that ever happened.

**Edward and Bella rule x (Lydia)**


	5. Chapter 5

San p.o.v

After I had finished teaching Kyoki and Suki I then took them home and quietly entered the den when they had finally fell asleep. Because I all ways run patrols when everybody was asleep or out hunting so I decide to go on a patrol I do not usually come across any vampires scents apart from the Cullen's and Hales but little did I know my life would have an unexpected turn tonight I have never fought Vampires because I was not ready but now I can fight vampires so if I did come across any tonight I might just end up fighting a vampire or some vampires I know my mum will be angry but I will howl if I come across any new scents that belong to vampires!

As I was running I came across some vampire's scent they weren't the Cullen's or the Hales so I howled twice and hoped my mother would get the message if not then I would be on my own. One howl in just for fun but two howls mean vampires that are not the Cullen's or the Hales so I would go and investigate and if they were visiting the Cullen's or Hales I would howl once but twice if they were hunting the humans.

But what I did not know is that the Cullen's and Hale's would see me in my wolf form but I did not know that they might get concerned because I smell the same as my human form when I am in my wolf form.

Description

Name: Maro Wolf – mum

Age: 46 in human years 112 in wolf years – immortal

Description: Large Wolf, Medium white fur long pointy white ears, Amber eyes, sharp pointy teeth

Name: Bella/San Wolf/Swan – daughter, sister wolf/human

Age: 18 in human years and 19 years in ;wolf years

Description: Medium wolf, medium white fur, medium white pointy ears, Amber eyes, medium sharp teeth.

Name: Suki/Suk's wolf – twin - Kyoki

Age: 10 in human years 20 in wolf years – immortal

Description: Small wolf, Small white fur, Small pointy ears, Amber eyes, Small sharp teeth.

Name: Kyoki wolf – twin - Suki/Suk's

Age: 10 in human years 20 in wolf years – immortal

Description: Small wolf, Small white fur, Small pointy ears, Amber eyes, Small sharp teeth.

Name: Ellie Cullen/Wolf

Age: 17 in human years and in vampire years and 18 in wolf years

Description: Medium height, Long Brown hair, golden eyes and white venom coated teeth and married to Edward Cullen.

Name: Alice Cullen

Age: 17 in human years and 126 years old in vampire years

Description: Pixy height, short spiky black hair, golden eyes, and white venom coated teeth and married to Ashitaka Hale.

Name: Jasper Hale twin to Rosalie Hale

Age: 18 in human years and 226 in vampire years

Description: Blond hair, Golden eyes and white venom coated teeth.

Name: Emmet Cullen

Age: 18 in human years and 180 in vampire years

Description: Large Muscular Body, Brown hair, golden eyes, and white venom coated teeth and married to Rosalie Hale.

Name: Rosalie Hale

Age: 18 in human years and 200 in vampire years

Description: Blond hair, Golden eyes and white venom coated teeth and married to Emmet Cullen.

Name: Carlisle Cullen – leader/father

Age: 32 in human years and over 300 in vampire years

Description: Medium honey blond hair, Golden eyes and white venom coated teeth and married to Esme Cullen

Name: Esme Cullen – mother

Age: 31 in human years 230 in vampire years

Description: Carmel hair, Golden eyes and white venom coated teeth and married to Carlisle Cullen

Name: Ashitaka Cullen

Age: 17 in human years and 220 in vampire years

Description: medium black hair, Golden eyes and white venom coated teeth and married to Alice Cullen.

San p.o.v

I followed the vampires Scents but I was not prepared to see what I saw. When I got there I quickly went up wind of them and moved a quietly as I could. When I was close another to see the vampires there was two of them. They had three humans tided up and they were drinking from a human. I wonder why they have two toddlers. Then I remembered why they had toddlers they were going to create an army of immortal children. I knew that I would have to find away to free the humans with out attracting the attention of the vampires.

When I had got the humans attention I quickly went up to them and I started to pull at the rope I quickly looked around and made sure the vampires were still, busy and they were so I got quickly to work I grabbed an end of the rope and I got to work quickly chewing the rope. But then I noticed the vampires were quite I quickly looked around and I saw the vampires were about to turn around I only had one thought running thought my head holly _**Intierno**_ how could I be _**un idiota supido**_. I quickly climbed up the tree and I really wanted to shift back to human and say to the vampires _**Tirate a**_ _**un poso**_ and go to _**Infierno**_. No I am just going to go down there and say _**Es a gradable encontrale**_ then _**Hijo De puto**_ of cause not. That would really be _**molto impressionate**_. I am sure Maro would be happy not! Note the sarcasm! I quickly got as far into the tree as I could and then I shifted to human form because the vampires would just think my heart that is beating is one of the humans.

I hate being in my human form I knew I would have to shift to my red tallied hawk form. So I quickly did that and I flew up into the sky keeping watch on the humans and the vampires. When the vampires started arguing I quickly landed away from the humans and I shifted to my human form and then after I had walked for a little bit I went into my favourite shift my wolf form.

I got near the humans and the vampires were still arguing over what they were going to do next. I quickly got to work using my sharp teeth to chew threw the rope when I had got one end of the rope done I started at the other end and when I had finished I nudged the older human to get on my back and when she was one my back I carefully picked up one of the infants and turned my head around so she could carry the infant and then I picked up the other infant.

Then as carefully as I could I ran to the meadow I know a Cullen comes hear every now and again but at the moment it would be all right I carefully but the infant's down on the grass and waited for the other one to get of my back and when she was off. I ran back to the clearing were the vampires were and they were to busy looking for their `human` diners to notice me but when I growled they noticed me. The read hair vampire said "oh look it's another mutt James." When she said that I growled a very fearsome growl and the vampires looked taken back.

Carlisle p.o.v

We were all hunting to pass the time because Ellie would be coming back soon from Alaska sometime today. We were running through the forest at vampire speed. When we caught the scent of some vampires, all of us followed the scents and while we were running we heard two howls. I checked with my family to make sure they were all o.k. in going to see what was happing and when we had got there nothing could prepare us for the big shock that we would see.

San p.o.v

The vampires took a step forward, my hackles rose, my top lip curled back and I showed them my teeth and then I growled and that made the vampires stop and probably think what do to with me ha-ha like they could try and kill me and I will die the day the vampires can turn back to human or come back to life after being burned into a pile of ashes.

They started talking at vampire speed but because of my brilliant hearing I could hear them it was almost like I was standing write next to them and they might have well been talking at human speed because I new how they were going to attack me but they did not know that I knew so I was not going to say anything that would make them suspicious. I knew then that this would be my first and not last fight with a vampire.

I waited for a while and then the vampires finally turned around and before they could do anything I howled twice I then caught the scents of the Cullen's Hales but there was noting I could do apart from make sure I do not shift back to my humans form while they are near bye. I would have to go some were and then shift back to human then shift again until I was far enough away from the Cullen's and Hales so I could go back to human form .

I was broken out of my thoughts by the red haired vampire springing at me. I quickly stepped to the side. Oh _**joder**_ in _**intierno**_ please help me remember what I have been taught. It was as if my mum was there telling me I could do it. I tore her arm off in a couple of seconds and she looked like she wanted to kill me again and again. (**All the different languages and there meanings will be shown at the end of the chapter)**

The thought if looks could kill` ran threw my mind. She attacked again and I just managed to get out off her way. The blond vampire attacked me and I nearly got his arm off when the red hair vampire knocked me out of the way and then she said at vampire speed "James we need to find away to kill this mutt!" James replied "all right Victoria I will attack first then you attack the mutt!"

These vampires are going down they are never going to drink or see another human again because when I have finished with them they will be a pile of body parts on the ground and I would have to leave the Cullen's to burn them because I am not turning human while they are near no way. James got into a crouch and my hackles rose again.

He did the first move circling me as if he was trying to get a reaction out of me. I was annoyed but that _**pendeiof**_ could _**besame el culo**_ before he gets a reaction out of me. I am pretty sure the vampire is annoyed but I am not going to give him the satisfaction of me losing my temper Maro has taught me how to control my temper I will have to do the same with Suki and Kyoki I wish Ellie was here to help me! No you cannot think of Ellie at this present moment.

He pounced on my back and rolled me over onto my back my teeth just missing his face by a couple of millimetres. I rolled in the dirt and I just then managed to get his arm. Then I ripped his arm off his body while he screamed in pain. Finally I just want to say go to_** Infierno**_ and how does it feel _**pendiof**_? I hope you now know what the innocent humans have felt and there families.

When his arm was off he rolled me over so I was on my back but I was faster I than him and I tore his other arm off the red hair bitch then bloody attacked me I growled a growled that would have given a human a heart attack I begin circling the red hair bitch and when she would get to close I would snarl at her and that made her rethink the idea that she was trying to put to plan but falling.

Carlisle p.o.v

When we arrived at the scene we saw a white wolf and two human drinkers muttering about some humans. When they finally noticed her they called the wolf a mutt and the wolf growled a very fearsome growl and the vampires looked taken back. The vampires took a step forward and the wolf's hackles rose, his/her top lip curled back showing his/her teeth then the wolf growled the vampires stopped.

Then the vampires started talking at vampire speed on how to kill the wolf. When they had finished talking they turned around but before they could do anything the wolf howled twice. The wolf looked like she was in deep thoughts but was broken out of them when the red haired vampire attacked the wolf just moved at of the way and then in a couple of seconds tore her arm off. The vampires were not going to give up.

The red hair vampire attacked again and the wolf just got out of the way. But then the blond hair vampire attacked her and the wolf nearly got his arm off but then the red hair vampire knocked her out of the way. Then at vampire speed they started talking on how to kill the `mutt`.

The blond vampire got into a crouch and the wolf's hackles rose gain. Then James started circling her he looked like he was trying to get a reaction out of the wolf but at the same time he was failing. The wolf looked mad but seemed to be able to keep her emotions under control. He then pounced on her and rolled her over, wolfs teeth just missed his face by a couple of millimetres. She rolled in the dirt and then she just managed to get his arm then she ripped his arm off his body while he screamed in pain.

When his arm was off he rolled her over so she was on her back but the wolf was faster than him and then tore his other arm off. The red hair bitch then bloody attacked the wolf she growled a growled that would have given a human a heart attack and then begin circling the red hair bitch and when she would get to close the wolf would snarl at her and that made her rethink her idea.

James p.o.v

My mate Victoria and I were sharing a meal when we had finished we started talking quietly on who would turn the babies and who would drink the human. Well I was listing and agreeing with my mate then we were sure we heard the sound of rope being chewed but when we turned around all the humans were still there and every thing was the same. We went back to talking and when we had finished the humans were gone. We looked and looked and the next thing we know a mutt comes out of the forest and growls we it saw us it looked like there was going to be a fight the mutt would be dead soon because it is 2 against 1 and we are vampires.

Victoria p.o.v

James and I were sharing a meal when we had finished we started talking quietly on who would turn the babies and who would drink the human. Well I was talking and James was listing and agreeing with me then we were sure we heard the sound of rope being chewed but when we turned around all the humans were still there and every thing was the same. We went back to talking and when we had finished the humans were gone. We looked and looked and the next thing we know a mutt comes out of the forest and growls we it saw us it looked like there was going to be a fight the mutt would be dead soon because it is 2 against 1 and we are vampires. I love a good fight.

Maro p.o.v

I was a sleep until I heard a howl and I got up and came out of my den and went to San's den she was not there so I went to Suki's and kyoki's den to see if she was there and she was not then I heard another howl. That was two howls and I then new that there were vampires in the area. I quickly woke Suki and Kyoki up they started complaining but then I said "Bella has found some vampires" and they then quickly got up. When we had got out of the den I found the vampire scents, San's and the Cullen's and Hales all heading in the same direction.

We followed the scents and then we heard San howl again and we quickly picked up our past and when we got there I told Suki and Kyoki to stand there and watch the vampires. They are still babies well not in that sense they are still my babies so is San/Bella whether she is in wolf form or human form and Ellie is no matter where she is she is my baby.

What I saw next shocked me I saw San circling the red hair vampire I could smell the Cullen's and the Hales but they are not going to do anything. So I raced to were San was fighting the vampires she had taken an arm of the blond hair vampire and she had an arm of the red hair vampire.

San was busy fighting the red haired vampire and I went for the blond hair vampire he saw me coming and ran into the direction of Suki and Kyoki they came out from there hiding places and then Suki who was closer pounced on him knocking him to the ground.

Then Kyoki got his arm and ripped it of his body then they both did the legs but while they were doing that. He tried to escape but I stood in front of him and growled at him and that made him cringe back in fear.

When Suki and Kyoki had got the legs off his body, I then took the vampires arms and legs and then I made a _**mucchio di parti del corpo**___including the red haired arm. San had just got the red haired arm of when she knocked her to the ground and before San could get back on her feet the red haired vampire started to run away.

I started chasing her but she had a head start and thought I was not going to get any were when I saw Suki and Kyoki following us through the trees if she could just slow down a little bit, then Suki and Kyoki would be able to get a head of her.

It was just by look that she had to slow down and change her course a little bit and Suki and Kyoki caught up to her and then they split up. Suki carried on running so she would be in front off the vampire, Kyoki could come to the side of the vampire and when they were close enough to attack her they did.

By the time I had caught up to them, they had all ready killed her we took her body parts back to were the other vampire was and there was San putting the body parts into a pit, we did the same and we would have to leave the Cullen's to set them a light.

Because no way in hell, hell could freeze over before San would show her Human form to the vampire's but little did we know something out of our control would happen and the vampires would find out that San is a shape shifter who is Bella when she is human.

When we had finished putting the body parts in the ground we then turned and headed to where San had left the humans. When we had got there San put the bigger human on my back and then Suki and Kyoki carried the other to children.

San went a head making sure the path to the den was clear when we had got to our den. San took the babies to her part of the den. Suki and Kyoki went to there part and I took the older one to my little part of the den and we all fell asleep waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

Victoria p.o.v

We smelt some vampires heading our way more than us maybe they could help us kill this mutt but they did not do any thing they just watched their eyes were golden not red this mutt thinks it can kill us. _**Ja, ja**_ like that would happen but little did _**il mio compagno ed io sappiamo che questa sarebbe stata la nostra ultima volta insieme condivisione di un pasto.**_ _**abbiamo amato il nostro lifestile era meglio quando siamo insieme, tutto il pensiero siamo insieme la maggior parte del tempo che alcune volte si separano,**_ _**odiavo perché mi manca il mio compagno di James tutte anche se non siamo marryed siamo ancora ogni compagni gli altri e ci sarebbe per il resto dell'eternità..**_

Bella p.o.v

I was still circling Victoria aka Vicky when I heard 12 sets of paws and I then knew that it would be Maro, Suki and Kyoki, Maro told then to stay were ever she was and make sure they were hidden and not to come out until they were needed the next thing I knew my ` _**madre**_` had come running out from weather she was and then she took on James.

But he saw her coming so he ran in the opposite direction, the direction were Suki and Kyoki were hiding they came out from there hiding places and then Suki who was closer pounced on him knocking him to the ground. Then Kyoki got his arm and ripped it of his body then they both did the legs but while they were doing that. He tried to escape but Maro stood in front of him and growled at him and that made him cringe back in fear.

When Suki and Kyoki had got the legs off his body, Maro then took the vampires arms and legs and then Maro made a pile of body parts including the red haired arm. I had just got the red haired arm of when she knocked me to the ground and before I could get back on my feet the red haired vampire started to run away.

Maro started chasing her but she had a head start and thought she was not going to get any were when I saw Suki and Kyoki following us through the trees if Victoria could just slow down a little bit, then Suki and Kyoki would be able to get a head of her.

It was just by look that she had to slow down and change her course a little bit and Suki and Kyoki caught up to her and then they split up. Suki carried on running so she would be in front of the vampire, Kyoki could come to the side of the vampire and when they were close enough to attack her they did.

By the time Maro had caught up to them, they had all ready killed her they took her body parts back to where the other vampire was and there was San putting the body parts into a pit, we did the same and we would have to leave the Cullen's to set them a light.

When we had finished putting the body parts in the ground we then turned and headed to where the humans were. When we had got there I then put the oldest human on Maro's back and then let Suki and Kyoki carried the other to children.

I then went ahead making sure the path to the den was clear when we had got to our den. I took the babies to my part of the den. Suki and Kyoki went to their part and then Maro took the older one to her little part of the den and we all fell asleep waiting to see what.___**tomorow avrebbe portato. Domani è una nuova alba o un giorno nuovo on the Horizon.**_

**An I know Bella was meant to find that Ellie was alive in this Chapter but the Characters just wrote there own chapter please do not kill me I promise in the next chapter she will find out about Ellie. Please review was it good or bad need improvments let me know got any ideas let me know thanks for reading **

**Edward and Bella rule x **

_**Translations: **_

_**Infierno- **__hell – Spanish___

_**Un idiota supido – **__a stupid idiot – Italian___

_**Tirate a un poso – **__throw your self in a hole - Spanish_

_**Es a gradable encontrale- **__it's nice to meet you - Spanish _

_**Hijo De puto – **__son of a b****- Spanish___

_**Molto impressionate – **__very impressive- Italian___

_**Pendiof- **__asshole/dickhead – Spanish___

_**Besame el culo- **__kiss my ass – Spanish _

_**Joder – **__fu****** - Spanish _

_**Ja, ja – ha-ha- Spanish **_

_**il mio compagno edio- **__my mate and I___

_**il mio compagno ed io sappiamo che questa sarebbe stata la nostra ultima volta insieme condivisione di un pasto-**__My companion and I know that this would be our last time together sharing a meal._

_**Mucchio di parti Del corpo- **__a pile of body parts- Italian _

_**Madre – **__mother – Italian___

_**abbiamo amato il nostro lifestile era meglio quando siamo insieme, tutto il pensiero siamo insieme la maggior parte del tempo che alcune volte si separano-**____we loved our lifestile it was better when we are together, all thought we are together most of the time we some times split up. – Italian _

**odiavo perché mi manca il mio compagno di James tutte anche se non siamo marryed siamo ancora ogni compagni gli altri e ci sarebbe per il resto dell'eternità.** - _i hated it because I miss James my mate all though we are not marryed we are still each others mates and we would be for the rest of eternity._

_**tomorow avrebbe portato. Domani è una nuova alba o un giorno nuovo on the Horizon- **__tomorow would bring. Tomorrow is a new dawn or a new day on the Horizon _


	6. Chapter 6: Preview

San p.o.v

After the kids had been rescued we went home and waited to see what tomorrow would bring. I knew that I would need to find out where the kids came from, and go back and bury the kid that was not saved.

The only reason I did not bury the kid then is because Maro my stubborn mother said

"the kid will be all right for one night"


End file.
